corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Verensic Bridge
The Verensic Bridge was just one of the overlapping bridges in the city of Gormetha, a city on the planet of Pormacia, where the Grand Genocide was first started. Gormetha, like most cities as advanced as it, had several levels of bridges overlapping each other because their buildings were so tall. The Verensic Bridge was the one of those bridges and the largest one at that. So once the Grand Genocide got underway, the local terrorist group Red Syndicate decided to attack the bridge to show what they were prepared to do in order to stop the extermination of the ginger minority. The plan to destroy the bridge and the attack that inevitablely followed ended very badly for the Red Syndicate, who suffered massive casulties and the Gormetha Police Department (GDP) lost far less and celebrated their victory later that night. The day before the attack was just lie any normal day in Gormetha. The sun rose and traffic started up again as people began their commute to their jobs. The Verensic Bridge was, like it always was, carrying many cars to span the gab between two buildings spaced far apart. But something was different that day. Gormetha prided itself on being one on the many ginger-free cities in all of Pormacia. But there were three gingers from the Red Syndicate that day who were planning to ruin every ones' lives. Dressed in black hoodies to hide their distinctive hair, they slipped stealthily underneath the Verensic bridge and planeted explosives in many different areas of the bridge. Then they were gone until the next day. The next day started very different for the people og Gormetha. The entire Verensic Bridge area was zoned off and their police cars on one side of the bridge. Their were civilians trapped on the bridge between the Red Syndicate and the GPD. The GPD was weary to advance because they were outnumbered by the Red Syndicate and the Red syndicate was better armed then they were. The Red Syndicate was standing on the side of the bridge adjacent to the police cars. The civilians in the middle were out of their cars and were laying low as instructed by the police. The Red Syndicate leader was yelling orders at the GPD through a large megaphone. He said that if they restored the ginger rights in Gormetha, they would let the civilians go. The GPD refused the offer, much to the dismay of the civilians. Smiling, the Red Syndicate leader held up a remote detonator and muttered, "Your choice" through the megaphone and clicked the detonator. Nothing happened to the bridge as the explosives had not detonated. The GPD stood there stunned for a moment and then started laughing. Furious, the Red Syndicate members swarmed the bridge, firing on the GPD and the civilians that stood in their way. The civilians and the GPD were caught completely by surprise and were driven back the entire lenght of the bridge, leaving several casualties behind. The Red Syndicate stopped and laughed their triumph as the GPD stumbled across to the other side of the bridge. It was then that the explosives exploded, killing the majority of the Red Syndicate members on the bridge and marking what would become a trend in the Red Syndicate war on the genocide.